


It's not actually a goodbye

by AlterEggo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fights, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Piercings, he will actually appear, if i write the second part i have planed, its my first time writing them so, maybe ooc?, mostly angst i guess?, not a graphic descriptionthough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEggo/pseuds/AlterEggo
Summary: Osamu observed his brother. He was quiet, which was also unusual. Atsumu did not talk all the time, like a lot of people thought, but he usually had something to say when they were together. This time, it seemed he was lost in thought, looking at the people at the dinner without really looking at them. He was munching his food, not really enjoying it.Osamu´s attention moved to the tiny silver ball in his brother's ear. He had an identical one on his own. This is so fucking weird he thought.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 45





	It's not actually a goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so I hope I did this right?   
> Also, please let me know if there is a typo or something. English is not my first language.

“Oi, loser, wake up,” Atsumu said as he kicked the foot of the bed.

If Osamu got a coin every time he wanted to kill his brother, he was pretty sure he would be a millionaire.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, ‘tsumu,” he mumbled.

“Get up” Atsumu repeated as he started to leave the room, “We are getting matching piercings”.

Whatever Osamu expected to hear, it was definitely not that.

Getting Osamu out of bed was an endeavor one had to take with a lot of resilience. If anyone else other than Atsumu had tried, they would have probably given up. But Atsumu had a plan for today and no one was going to screw it up, least of all his brother.

The trip to the tattoo and piercing shop was quiet. Osamu fell asleep while sitting and was once again woken up by his twin.

To Osamu´s credit, he had been pretty much out of it when Atsumu had said they were getting matching piercings. So no one can blame him for not paying attention to him. Atsumu said a lot of stupid things. But he was awake now and standing behind his brother as he talked to someone behind the counter and paid.

As the woman who had charged his brother left, after telling them to wait a second while they got things ready, he took his twin’s arm and turned him around.

“‘Tsumu what the fuck”

“I told you. We are getting matching piercings”

“Where the fuck did this come from?”

“I just wanted to get one, and I figured you wouldn't mind”

“You figured I wouldn't mind?!” Osamu asked as he grabbed Atsumu’s shirt in a fist.

“Well I didn't think you would be so scared of a simple needle but I guess I was wrong” 

Osamu knew that his brother was taunting him. He was not going to fall for it.

“Bad luck I guess. I was talking with Suna the other day about it and he said that piercings were hot. It was what helped me make the decision, really. But if you are scared I guess you can wait outside? I will just get two instead of one, since I paid and all”

Osamu knew better than to fall for something his brother said. But he was not scared and he knew there was no other way to prove that to him than actually going through with it. He really hoped he wouldn't regret this.

“Fuck you, I´m not scared”

Atsumu smirked.

They were sitting in Osamu´s favourite restaurant. Atsumu, for some unknown, suspicious reason had offered to pay for their food, as a thank you for accepting to actually get a piercing with him. This was weird. No, it was the strangest thing to ever happen. Atsumu did not thank Osamu, less of all for something so stupid like accepting to being forced to get a piercing. And his favourite restaurant? Something was wrong. Atsumu was being nice without a reason.

Osamu observed his brother. He was quiet, which was also unusual. Atsumu did not talk all the time, like a lot of people thought, but he usually had something to say when they were together. This time, it seemed he was lost in thought, looking at the people at the dinner without really looking at them. He was munching his food, not really enjoying it.  
Osamu´s attention moved to the tiny silver ball in his brother's ear. He had an identical one on his own. This is so fucking weird he thought.

“Hey”

“mm?”

“Atsumu” he called, waiting until his brother's eyes were on him.

“What?”

“What’s up with this?”

“What’s up with what?” Atsumu pretended that he didn´t know what he was talking about. Osamu was having none of it.

“What’s up with this?! All of this. The piercings. The food. The quiet.”

“What, I can't treat my brother to food now? I didn't think you would have a problem with it. “Atsumu frowned.

Osamu sighed.

“I don't have a problem with it. But you are acting weird”

“...”

“It's creeping me out”

“Well fuck you, ‘samu. I was just trying to spend some time with you. Is it so wrong?! To want to have some time with your brother? Am I not allowed to be nice?!?” Atsumu snapped.

“Why are you getting so angry over this? I’m not attacking you.” I’m just worried.

Atsumu sighed.

“Whatever. Can’t we just forget this? Nothing is wrong. I just really felt like it. That's all”

Osamu was surprised when he heard Atsumu said this. He just felt like spending time with me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Oh

They finished their lunch in silence and then Atsumu paid. When they left the restaurant, they started their way home.   
Osamu didn't feel like going home. He wanted to talk about it. They need to talk about it.  
He takes a turn to the left instead of walking straight ahead.

“What are you doing?” Atsumu asked, confused.

“I don’t want to go home yet,” he answered. 

Atsumu looked at him strangly but followed him.

“Where are we going?”

“You will see”

The fact that Atsumu didn´t complain at his vague answer was yet another proof something was wrong. Even if he had recognized the path they were taking, he would never have missed the opportunity to banter with him.

When they arrived at the park, the sun was setting. Osamu hadn't realised it was this late already but he supposed he must have woken at noon, so it kind of made sense. Still, the afternoon had flown by quickly.

They sat down on the empty swings, the ones they had sat on for years, sometimes taking a break, other times competing over who could swing faster and higher.

“I know what’s going on” Osamu broke the quiet atmosphere.

“You do?” Atsumu asked, looking up, eyes a little wide in surprise.

“Yeah,” he said. They both stayed quiet. Osamu knew what this was about. He had avoided thinking about it for too long but there was no denying it.

Atsumu was leaving.

They had finished high school. Atsumu had been scouted by the MSYB jackals. Osamu was proud of his brother. Incredibly so. So much he had actually told him that. Though he was pretty sure Atsumu was asleep at the time. It still counts.

They both knew it was coming. Osamu had made his choice a long time ago. He had considered that following his dream would separate them and assumed he would be fine.  
Then, he told Atsumu about his after graduation plans, and he was not so sure everything would be so easy, but he thought he would just burn that bridge when he came to it.  
Now the bridge was there, right in front of him. This was so much harder than what he expected. It was stupid. He was missing ‘Tsumu and he hadn’t even left.

“You know...”

“I…”

They started talking at the same time.

“You first,” Atsumu said quickly.

Osamu chuckled.

“Okay”

“Look. I think I know how you feel. I have been trying not to think about it. I’m not,” he paused, “doubting my decision. I don’t regret it.”

“And I’m, “ he paused again. “so proud of you. You are following your dream, already got in an awesome team and I can’t wait to see you play.”

“But I’m gonna miss you so much. I wish there was a way for us to just. See each other more. I know we can call and video chat and text, but it’s not going to be the same. And what if it's never the same?”

“Shut up” Atsumu’s voice sounded watery. Osamu looked up. Atsumu was looking at him, eyes full of tears.  
Suddenly, Atsumu got up and grabbed his t-shirt, forcing him to stand up.

“Shut up. First, you leave me, then you make a stupid speech about how you are gonna miss me when you chose this and now you’re saying that we’re gonna drift appart?!”

“Fuck you” Atsumu said and punched him in the face.   
Osamu was not expecting this reaction. But he probably should have. If they didn't fight about it, then it wasn't important. And this was the most important thing they have ever fought about.  
He kicked Atsumu’s knee (not hard enough to actually cause damage, of course. Atsumu was a volleyball player first, human second. He would never forgive him if he deprived him of the sport. Maybe he would, but it would probably take a while. It didn’t matter. Osamu wouldn’t want to hurt him anyways).  
Atsumu pushed him and they both fell to the dirt and rolled around, exchanging hits.

Osamu wasn't sure what time it was when they stopped but the sky was already dark. They laid on the grass, a couple meters from the swings.

“I’m gonna miss you too, you know,” Atsumu said between breaths.

“I know. “ Osamu replied. “And we are not going to drift apart. I will make sure to go kick your ass if you even think of it as an option”

“I would never do that, you bastard, and you know it!” Atsumu exclaimed, suddenly sitting up. “In any case, I would expect you to forget about me with your stupid restaurant and your stupid boyfriend”.

It was then that Osamu was actually, finally able to connect his brain cells and understand why, especifically, was his brother so upset.

“First, you leave me, then…”

“I’m not going to leave you, you moron.” Osamu said. “Why would I ever do that?”

“Uhh, I don’t know. Because you don’t have to stay anymore? There is nothing binding you”

“What do you mean there is nothing binding me? You are my brother, you ass” Osamu was not the best with words. He considered himself better at it than Atsumu, though. And whatever. Since when did they need words between them anyways? They understood each other, they always have. It would be fine.

“You are not getting rid of me so easily,” he continued. 

Atsumu stared at him.

“Now let’s go home, I’m hungry”

Osamu got up and offered his hand to a ruffled Atsumu, watching him with a little surprise in his eyes.

“Come on, I don’t have all day” Atsumu took his hand and then used it to make Osamu lose his balance while getting up.

“Race you to the house. Winner chooses what we play tonight” Atsumu yelled as he ran across the park in direction to their house.

“Atsumu you little prick” Osamu ran after him.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone reads this, I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> I had fun writting it.  
> I will probably post a second chapter with their actual goodbye in it.  
> Also, if anyone wants to offer any tips in writting, they will be well received.


End file.
